<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bitter memories by redcolouredarms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089982">bitter memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcolouredarms/pseuds/redcolouredarms'>redcolouredarms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wonder Egg Priority (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Guilt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:27:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcolouredarms/pseuds/redcolouredarms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ai ohto has always dealt was guilt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bitter memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi guys thanks 4 reading idk its short cuz I just wanted it finished LMFAO I doubt this is accurate or anything im just a kinnie</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ai sat in her bed, legs pulled up to her chest. </p><p>She felt guilty. Guilty about how she was never properly able to help her friend, How she never thought Koito would kill herself that day, and how she never picked up on anything despite them walking to school together that morning. </p><p>Most nights her chest ached with regret, and her eyes watered when she thought about everything she could've done. She thought that Koito was happy, because she was being drawn by Mr. Sawaki almost everyday. </p><p>Ai only ever saw her smiling and laughing when she was with him, and that hurt too. </p><p>It hurt because she knew she could never make Koito smile like he did. Admittedly, Ai had been jealous of Mr. Sawaki. To her it felt like he was stealing her only friend, but she kept quiet. Because Koito was happy. </p><p>And now she thinks about how she should've said something,  maybe if she'd accepted his offer in the first place, she'd still have her best friend, but she couldn't change what was done. She could only feel guilty, That was all she could do. </p><p>She would never be able to see Koito again, and the last image she had of her, was her body sprawled on the schools sidewalk. </p><p>She swallowed the non existent lump in her throat, she realized she could hardly remember what she sounded like, she realized she didn't remember what her laugh sounded like— What her hands felt like when they caressed her hair. </p><p>She let out a sob, and her chest ached. She finally realized she'd never have her best friend back, and she realized how many times she'd gotten scared to help her. </p><p>Maybe Koito had hated her in the end. Ai thought it made sense, She'd failed her so many times. </p><p>She pressed her head into her knee, and looked to her side, a vague memory of Koito sitting there, like she'd always do.</p><p>It was a bitter memory.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>